No Escape
by tinks848
Summary: Bella moves to Alaska with Renee and Phil to avoid the memories of Edward in Forks.
1. A New Beginning

A/N: Hi guys, this is my very first fanfic so it's probably really poor, so I'd like some constructive cristism. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 - A New Beginning - Bella

"I'll always be here," his velvet voice breathed in my ear as he laid next to me. The sand was warm under me and I stared up into the beautiful sunny sky. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming my face. I suddenly felt pressure against my chest, my eyes flashed open quickly. The sky had turned black, a storm was coming in. Edward leaned over me ripping my heart from my chest. His eyes were wild and black, blacker than I'd ever seen them before.

I screamed myself awake to find my sweat and nightclothes covered in sweat. It wasn't a new dream, but one I'd had often since he'd left me and I'd grown tired of it quickly. The only good thing about the dreams was seeing him again, but I wasn't sure if it was worth it. I pulled my knees to my chest in attempt to keep myself together. "Bella?" Renee called as she peered into my room. Charlie had insisted I move back with her to avoid the memories Forks held for me. He wasn't the greatest dad in the world, but I knew it tore him up to see me so unhappy.

"I'm okay," I lied.

"You better get ready, it's your first day sweetie," she smiled before leaving me in peace. _Great_ I thought, _another first day at a new school_. Phil had gotten a permanent job as a baseball coach at the University of Alaska. I remember thinking there couldn't be a worse place for me to go when Renee told me the news.

I pulled back the covers and made my way to my bathroom. Phil's job did have it's advantages, we had more money and there was a certain amount of job security. Because of that, Renee had decided to enrol me in private school. St Mary's Catholic School of Gifted Young Ladies, they were strict, I had to wear a uniform and my hair needed to be neat and tidy, Jewellery was limited and make up was prohibited which was fine by me since I only wore it when Alice forced me. I sighed as the pain ripped through me again. I missed Alice, even if I was a human Barbie doll to her.

"Are you excited?" Renee asked as I slowly made myself some cereal.

"Yeah, ecstatic," I replied sarcastically.

"Sweetie, this could be a good thing, let's see if I can cheer you up, Phil got a surprise for you, he wanted to see your face but had to leave early this morning so I promised I'd describe it for me," she smiled before dragging me off to the garage. As the door lifted I gasped, inside was a beautiful pale blue Volkwagon Beetle.

"This is amazing," I smiled. "Tell Phil I said thanks," I called as I rushed to the driver's side.

"I knew you'd love it, Phil's going to be thrilled, Bye," she smiled. I called a quick bye to her and drove out of the garage.

The parking lot was empty except for a silver Mercedes. I pulled in next to the car and noticed a slender girl with a long, blonde ponytail climbing out of it. She smiled at me and I climbed from the beetle. I was still admiring my present. "Hi, you're Isabella right?" a soft female voice asked behind me.

"Bella," I replied as I saw the blonde girl standing directly behind me.

"Okay Bella, I'm Danielle, it must be weird coming to a new school in the middle of the year?" she made it sound like a question.

"Yeah, I've never really done the whole all girls thing either," I smiled trying not to sound impolite.

"It's not that weird really, the guys school is right next door, we still socialise with them sometimes, what's it like to go to school with boys?"

"Erm, it's not all it's cracked up to be," I blushed remembering my first day at Forks high school and Mike Newton following me like my own puppy.

"Well let's go get your schedule and I'll show you around, you can sit with us at lunch if you'd like and maybe after school we can wait for the boys to come out, me and my friend's usually do," she laughed as we started walking to the office.

"Isabella Swan?" An elderly woman asked from behind the desk as we entered.

"Just Bella," I smiled.

"Oh sorry dear, here I have your schedule and a map, which you probably won't be needing, Danielle will be more than helpful, also you'll need to get this slip signed by all your teachers," she said as she handed me some paperwork. I flipped through to my schedule and glanced at it. Danielle read the sheet over my shoulder.

"We have three classes together," she smiled eagerly and dragged me off to the biology room. Ms Winston allowed us to sit together, Danielle let out a small squeal as she ushered me to her desk. The lesson went by quickly as she chattered and occasionally asked me questions. I had to admit it was more enjoyable than my first biology lesson at Forks.

After biology we parted ways, she ran off to Spanish after showing me how to find the gym. Thankfully I was excused from actually playing and advised just to watch as Coach Simmons found a uniform in my size. I sat in the corner and pretended to watch as they played basketball. The bell rang again meaning it was time for English. I scanned the students outside the gym, but Danielle was not among them. I saw her rushing toward me. She huffed as she finally reached me. "Sorry, I got held up in Spanish, come on the English building is this way," she grabbed my hand.

We were allowed to sit together again and Danielle introduced me to Tess a small, chubby girl with short auburn hair that sat in front of her. She seemed nice enough, but she didn't really talk to me much. They were discussing King Lear in English, I was so glad to have a break from the romance stories we'd studied in Forks.

Next was lunch, Danielle took my hand again and led me along with her and Tess as they discussed boys and clothes. From their conversation I could tell they both liked a boy named Jamie, but Danielle was clearly more interested in a relationship with him than Tess. She continued to go on appreciating lots of different boys. I stood behind them in the lunch line and glanced around at the other girls. My heart almost stopped as I noticed a small, pixie like girl with short spiky hair. "Alice," I mumbled.

"What's that Bella?" Danielle was staring at me.

"Nothing, I just wondered who that girl was, she looks familiar," I refused to take my eyes off her, I feared she'd disappear if I did.

"The short girl with black hair, that's Patricia," she replied as the girl turned to face me and sat in a seat. I realised she only looked like Alice from behind, from the front they were nothing alike. The pain in my chest flared again.

"I think I'll skip lunch," I said softly as I abandoned my tray and ran off to the toilets. I sat in the corner of the largest cubicle, my arms wrapped around my chest again. The blue tiles were cold against the bare skin below my school skirt. Tears ran down my cheeks. I'd allowed myself to hope and now I was paying for it. I'd been excited for the first time since they'd left me.

I glared at my watch. I only had five minutes to get to my art class. I quickly wiped my eyes hoping I didn't look terrible and rushed back to the cafeteria to find Danielle. "Bella, are you okay?" her baby blue eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah, first day nerves just built up too much," I smiled. I already felt dreadful and now I felt guilty for making her worry. She guided me to the art department and left me outside room A1. The desks were already filled when I walked in, all except one at the back. I took one of the seats and stretched my arms on the desk before allowing my head to rest on my arms. The chair next to me moved silently and I looked up to introduce myself to my new classmate. My mouth fell open, not sure if I was really seeing this.


	2. Old Friends

**Here's chapter 2. Again I'd like some feedback.**

Chapter 2 - Old Friends - Bella

"Bella?" her soprano voice called softly.

"Oh Alice," I screeched throwing myself at her. "Wait, didn't you see me coming?"

Her expression grew grim. "No I've been trying to block you out, Edward told me not to look for you, he's been so stubborn about this whole thing," she glared down at the table.

"Oh I missed you so much," I cried hugging her again. Tears streaked my cheeks and the other girls in the room started to stare at us. A tall, blonde woman walked in and directed their attention, she told each table to pick a prop and sketch it. I didn't get up so Alice picked something.

"Is he here?" I asked as she got back. She didn't respond. "He is isn't he?"

"Bella, I really haven't heard much from him recently," I wasn't sure which would be worse, seeing the man I loved who didn't love me or not seeing him. My face fell and I felt the tears stinging my eyes again. "Bella, will you stop?" she smiled as she wiped my tears away with a cold, marble finger.

She almost ran from the room as the bell rang. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

The next two lessons fell by so quickly I wasn't even sure what they were. Danielle led me back to the parking lot as the final bell rang. "We're going to wait for the boys, will you wait with us?" she smiled as we approached a few girls waiting by her Mercedes. I nodded quickly, but I wasn't watching for the boys, I wanted to see the beautiful pixie again. As we met up with the girls I smiled at Tess and the other two introduced themselves as Elizabeth and Jade.

Alice glided from the building almost dancing, typical I almost laughed. As I watched her I wondered who would be collecting her, would Jasper be here? Or Rosalie in her glossy red convertible? Or would I be able to see Emmett again, her his booming laugh one more time as I stumbled. I smiled to myself remembering how much I loved them all, even if Rosalie was always distant I still missed her. I didn't need to wait long for my answer, my gaze followed her directly to the silver Volvo and the beautiful ash, brown boy I loved. My breath caught in my throat. I turned away hyperventilating.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Danielle had grabbed my shoulders as I went down anchoring me against her car. "Are you okay?" her tone hinted at worry.

"Maybe it's stress from her first day," Jade suggested. Concern filled her deep, sapphire eyes. Her long, black hair shaded her face as she leaned in closer to look at me clearly.

"I'm okay, really," I said getting back to my feet. I glanced back in the Volvo's direction. Alice was looking away, but Edward was staring directly at me. I couldn't read his expression. Was he angry that I was here? Was he concerned over my friends thoughts? Or even glad to see me? I couldn't tell.

* * *

Edward

I'd been to so many schools in my lifetime, most teenagers would cringe at the thought, but it was just part of who we were. It was different now, I knew how things could be, in Forks I was happy to go to school just to see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, to be near her. St Marks was nothing like that, nothing compared to her, not even at the girls school next door. I was sat at the piano again, playing her lullaby, it was all I had left of her and I wasn't letting it go, it was the best reminder I had of her and as I played it I saw her in my mind. Those chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful blush, the cute way she bit on her lip when she was nervous. I smiled as I remembered her face. But it was another school day and Alice and I needed to go, I decided to wait by the car. "Bye Esme," I waved to her on my way out. _Poor Edward, he's just himself anymore,_ I heard her think. "Esme, I'm fine, please stop worrying about me," I smiled before leaving, I knew she wouldn't buy my lie.

Alice approached the car with Jasper in tow, her face was sullen. She kissed him goodbye and climbed into the passenger seat of my Volvo. _She misses you,_ Jasper told me, his eyes not leaving her face. Alice and I hadn't spoken since we'd left Forks and I demanded she didn't look for Bella's future, she didn't want to leave Bella, she thought it would be bad to just leave her. _Please try to make up with her, _his eyes met mine and I could see how much this was hurting him, I nodded. The truth was I missed Alice to, it was no secret that she was one of my favourite siblings. He mouth the words 'Thank you' and I climbed into the driver's seat.

The day went by quickly, my schedule consisted of the usual subjects I'd taken so many times before. Chemistry, English, Spanish then lunch followed by Art, Trigonometry and finally History. I hadn't been able to concentrate through any of them, not that I needed to. I'd allowed my mind to wander, blocking out everything but the images of Bella. Teachers rarely called on me, knowing they wouldn't catch me unprepared.

I waited for Alice outside, leaning against the Volvo. I was planning how I was going to make amends when I saw her rushing over to me. She was disguising her thoughts again, what didn't she want me to see? Had she been looking for Bella again? _Oh God, what's wrong with her? Looks like she's seen a ghost,_ I could hear a few girls thinking. They were standing behind Alice, I recognised a few as the girls who haunted a few boys minds through the days. _Poor Bella, she looks so weak_, another one thought. That caught my attention and I saw the fragile girl they were huddled over. I scanned the parking lot, my eyes finally settled on those chocolate brown pools, was it possible for my cold, dead heart to beat? If it was now would be the time. A blonde girl, I knew the boys here obsessed over was helping her up, but she was nothing compared to my Bella, nothing could ever compare to my beautiful Bella. She was staring at me, pain clear on her face. "Get in," I growled at Alice, who was staring at me with a sad expression. She didn't argue and we sped off.

_Edward _Alice screamed beside me _She's missed you, she didn't say it out loud, but she was so upset when she saw me today, please just talk to her._

"I can't Alice, I wish I could, but I left her, this will make it harder for her," I replied.

"She's already seen you, she may only have human eyes, but she'd know it was you anywhere, she loves you Edward".

"We have to leave again," I said abruptly.

"No, I'm not doing that to her again," she yelled. "Don't you understand, we left and she shows up if the first place we go, just like that, there's no way she could've followed us, the only people who knew where we were going was us and you'd know if we told her, she's you mate Edward, you both deserve happiness, and she wasn't getting it without you".

Alice was picturing the state Bella had gotten herself into when she'd seen Alice this afternoon, the sight pained me. Could Alice be right? Were we meant to be? But how could we be together while she was human? What kind of life could I give her? And I couldn't bear damning her to this life.

**Could I ask for five reviews before posting the next chapter? Please be honest.**


	3. Never Ending Ache

Chapter 3 - Never Ending Ache - Bella

As I got home I ran straight to my room, throwing myself on the bed. I knew Renee would've followed me, but I heard nothing so I made my way back downstairs to find a note.

_Bella_

_I'm at my book club, I'll be back late. Phil is on his poker night tonight so help yourself to whatever for dinner, I'll see you in the morning._

_Love_

_Mum_

I rolled my eyes, another new fad I thought as I pulled some leftover pasta from the fridge. I ate in silence and washed up my plate before taking myself to bed. Thanks to my dreams I'd become something on an insomniac. I laid in the bed staring up at my ceiling, sleep wasn't going to come easily, my mind was swimming with the thoughts of him, my heart ached more than it ever had before, I just wanted to be near him, to touch the icy skin. I climbed from the bed and searched through my cd collection. I selected a cd Phil had picked up for me as a Christmas present. The last one worked well, I thought as I placed it into my cd player and pushed the headphones into my ears.

_This is what I brought you_

_This you can keep_

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

_I promise to depart_

_Just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

That was all I heard before I drifted into a dream. Edward was there, he was holding me close to his chest as I drifted to sleep. He laid me onto the couch he had in his room back in Forks. He leaned in pressing his lips to my forehead, then my nose, and my eyelids before finally he found my lips. Then there was nothing, the dream had been enough for me to sleep peacefully.

I smiled as I woke the next morning, even though my room was freezing. I realised my window was open and rushed to shut the cruel breeze out. My eyes narrowed as I remembered I hadn't even opened it, I wanted to embrace the heat in my room, not cool the place. But if I hadn't opened it, did that mean Edward had been watching me sleep again like he used to? Would he be so careless as to leave the window open. I glanced through the glass knowing I wouldn't see him if that were the case, but I couldn't tear myself away all the same.

Edward

I'd spent an hour locked in my room with my headphones in and my ipod playing as loud as possible, but I could still hear Alice waiting outside the door, shouting at me in her thoughts. Why couldn't I block her out? I threw the ipod onto the sofa and unlocked the door. "Leave me alone Alice," I yelled before shoving her out of my way and fleeing the house.

I didn't know where I was running, but it was all I could do. I needed to clear my head. I needed my own thoughts rather than Alice's and Esme's telling me that this was meant to me. Jasper was trying to stay out of it, but he was still siding with Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were still on another honeymoon, but I knew how they'd both feel. Rosalie would go back to resenting Bella, while Emmett would be all to eager to see his 'little sister' again, he still considered Bella to be part of the family.

The night air whipped against my face. I knew I was running in circles and I finally stopped, slumping onto the ground. My head fell into my hands as I remembered all the dangers I introduced her to. Her pained expression, when we found her after her encounter with James, her beautiful voice screaming to put out the fire on her hand, the fragile body that had laid broken in the hospital afterwards. I could still how Alice had decorated our house for Bella's birthday, Jasper's face as he launched for her bloody finger. None of those memories compared to her face in the forest after I told her I was leaving. I could still see the colour draining from her face, the pain that filled her. I was snarling against the dreadful memories of when I myself had hurt her.

I pushed myself back into a standing position and tried to locate where I was. I'd be able to find the mansion easy enough, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. I'd caught that too familiar scent, it was drawing me in and it was strong. Then I realised this was her house I had collapsed in front of. The cream pebble dashed house was silent of thought. I smiled slightly, Bella was alone.

As I eased her window open and glanced open my beautiful sleeping angel. Her hair a tangled mess against her pillow. I breathed in the scent. It had been so long that I'd been around her, I expected it to be like the first time we met again, but nothing had changed. I noticed the cd player still one, but the disk had run it's course. I quickly flicked it open to see what she'd been listening to. AFI I smiled, remembering the last cd I'd purchased.

"Edward," she whispered. I hadn't heard that in such a long time, it melted my heart like always.

I was glad to be near her again, close enough to touch. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, I was afraid I'd wake her but couldn't help it all the same. I stayed through the night, I wanted to watch as she woke. I wanted to see her face when she saw me, but I couldn't do that, not if I planned on leaving again. As she started to stir I slipped from her window and returned to my home, where Alice waited.

I rushed up the stairs to get ready for school. Alice was sat on my brown sofa, flicking through the music on my ipod. "Welcome home, you were with Bella weren't you," she smiled.

"As if you don't already know," I replied sarcastically.

"Yes, but I want you to admit it, admit you can't stay away from her, admit that you two are meant to be, of all the girls you could've chosen, you choose the only human who didn't run away screaming at our secret, not only that but wanted to become one of us to be with you forever".

"She deserves better Alice, she deserves someone who can love her without forcing impending doom on her, I'm not that guy, she deserves to find someone she can walk down the aisle with, someone she can raise her children with, grow old with, I'm not him Alice," I sighed as I remembered the picture of Bella walking down the aisle I'd created so long ago.

"Did you ever consider that maybe she doesn't want those things, you can't make us leave again, and you can't stop me looking for her future," she hissed. "I can still see her you know, I can still see her as part of our family". I growled against the vision she showed me. "And as long as I'm still here with her, I will be interfering, I want you both to be happy". I could see the sadness in her eyes. _You're being such a jerk_.

I chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry, thanks for caring Alice". She beamed and threw her arms around me.

"I missed you so much Edward, I don't think we haven't talked for so long," she smiled and skipped off to the door. "Oh and I'll tell Bella you intend talking to her soon".

**Chapter four should be up soon, let me know what you think, I'd really appreaciate the feedback. **

**Sorry, they're not going to talk just yet, I'm building up to it, but it will be soon.**


	4. Explanations

**Just realised my lack of disclaimers, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Sorry guys, I meant to update last night, but started going over my work notes instead, but here it is anyway. **

Chapter 4 - Explanations - Bella

I grimaced as I saw Danielle sitting in her Mercedes with the door open. She waved and I knew she was waiting for me. "Hey Dan," I smiled as I climbed out.

"Hi Bella, so do I get my explanation now?" she grinned.

"I saw some old friends," I said quickly. I saw her expression change.

"That's all, that's what I've been waiting for? That doesn't explain why you nearly fainted," she frowned.

"No I guess not, it's complicated, someone I never expected to see again, but would die to see just once more," I could feel the tears brimming over my lashes.

"Oh Bella," She cried jumping up to hug me. "You've been hurt by someone at St Mark's, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried," I felt her breath in my hair, she was so tall next to me.

"I'm okay really," I smiled trying to ease her worry. I couldn't believe I'd known this girl one day and she was already concerned for my feelings.

"Well I think we should cheer you up anyway, Jade and I were going to the cinema tonight, you're welcome to join us, take your mind off things maybe?"

I hesitated remembering the disastrous results of the movie I'd seen with Jessica. "What're you watching?"

"It's a comedy, Seann Paul Scott and Paul Rudd, Jade wanted to see it, so are you in?"

"Bella," a high, soprano voice called behind me. Alice beamed as I turned to her.

"You know her?" Danielle asked releasing me and eyeing Alice.

"We were friends in Forks, I'll be back in a minute," I smiled before running off in Alice's direction. Danielle rolled her eyes and sat back in he car, clearly she didn't approve of the Cullens. Behind Alice I could see Edward in his Volvo, he wasn't looking at us, but I knew he was probably listening to Alice's thoughts.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said apologetically.

"You lied to me Alice," I said abruptly.

"Technically I didn't, I said I hadn't heard from him and I haven't, we haven't spoken since we left Forks, he's been distant with everyone, just mopes in his room or sits at the piano playing your song over and over again, it's a little irritating actually," she glanced over her shoulder and I wondered if she'd said it just because he was listening, I saw him stiffen, confirming to both of us he was. "Esme and Carlisle are worried, he's just not the same without you".

"He doesn't want me Alice, he told me so," I could feel he tears again as pain ripped through my chest.

"He may have said that, but I want you, and I am known in my family to enjoy playing matchmaker and Edward is currently my subject," she giggled. "We should really hang out sometime, go shopping or something".

"Sure," I replied knowing their was no stopping Alice when it came to shopping. "Actually Danielle, Jade and I are going to the cinema tonight if you wanted to come," She squealed before running off. I took one more glance at the Volvo and realised it was empty, I frowned and walked slowly back to Danielle.

"Alice Cullen? You were a weird one weren't you?" Danielle laughed climbing from the car again.

"She's really nice once you get to know her, except she enjoys dressing me up like a giant Barbie doll," I rolled my eyes. "I invited her tonight, I hope that's okay?"

"Hmm, maybe Alice and I could get along, sure it's fine, so does she know this guy?"

"Yes, Alice and Edward are adopted, so is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, they're all brothers and sisters in a way," I was trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

"Well, now I have a project, either I get you over him or I get him so jealous he's begging you to come back, stage one, we need to make you look absolutely gorgeous, I'm not sure what stage two is yet," she smiled before taking my hand and dragging me off to the building. "I'm just wondering how we'll get you in the same place".

No one seemed to be getting the fact that he didn't want me. She chattered through biology about the film, what she'd wear, and what we could do afterwards. I pretended to listen while doodling on my notebook.

* * *

Before I knew if I was shovelling pasta salad into my mouth. Danielle was talking with Tess leaving an opening for Jade. "So Bella, how did you and Alice meet?"

"Long story," I mumbled. Her look told me she was about to pry so I thought I better get it over with. "My first day at Forks I noticed a group of kids who were kinda cut off from everyone else, then in biology I had to sit with Edward, Alice's adoptive brother, eventually Edward and I started to see each other and Alice decided we'd be best friends," I skipped over the parts about vampires, near death experiences and finding true love at the age of smiled widely at me.

"I've always wondered about her, she always looks so lonely, but amazingly beautiful," she was glancing over at Alice in the lunch queue.

"You should see Rosalie," I replied remembering the outstanding beauty that held so much hatred for me.

"Alice, come sit with us," Danielle cooed over to her. Alice looked dubious as she sat down next to me. "Bella's been telling us about you, she said you have a big family, 3 brothers and a sister?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Well then, since you and Bella are good friends I'd like to invite you to a party I'm thinking of having, and invite your family of course," I glared at Danielle wondering what she was up to. Could this be stage two.

"Is that what this is about? You want to see him don't you," she laughed.

"I have no idea what's going on Alice, I swear," I blushed.

"Come on Bella it's perfect, Alice and I can dress you up and she can bring him, while every other guy in the room drools over you, he'll be green with envy".

"I'm really not a party person, and he won't go for that," I sighed. I'd be willing to try it if I knew he'd be there, but I highly doubted it.

Alice and I skipped to art where we giggled over our lopsided drawings. Well she laughed at mine, hers weren't bad. The last six months were like they never happened. Alice and I were friends again and I was so glad to see her. After art she ran off to her gym class and I went in search of Danielle in history and then Jade for calculus.

Luckily Jade was talented with math. She guided me through whenever I got stuck. She was so elegant and graceful. If it wasn't for her shocking blue eyes, I would've considered her to be a vampire as well.

Jade and I walked to the parking lot where Danielle was already waiting and watching the flow of St Mark's students. I followed her gaze and found her staring at Alice and Edward with a hard expression on her face. He met her gaze for a few moments before finding my face. I blushed and ducked away from his eyes, old habit die hard, I thought. "I'll see you in an hour Bella, Alice will be at yours right?" she smiled as she climbed into her car I nodded and watched her drive away.

Edward

_I__'__m going out with Bella, I__'__m going out with Bella and nothing you do will stop me,_ Alice sang in her head as she skipped over to my car with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I cautioned her.

_You may not want her but I do,_ Bella's broken face from their conversation this morning crept into her mind. The familiar pain in my chest crept back to me. Was she trying to torture me. _You need to speak to her, she__'__s hurting._

"Not yet, I'm still deciding, don't push me Alice," I glared at her.

_Wow that must be him,_ I heard a girl think across the car park _How did Bella manage to get such a hunk, no wonder he broke up with her_ I shook off the voice, they didn't k now what they were thinking.

_Oh look there__'__s Alice, and oh God could that be the Edward Bella was talking about, what a pig,_ another girl thought. This was the one I'd heard yesterday, she had been concerned for Bella, she still was _How could he break her heart, she__'__s so sweet. _This voice I didn't mind, this blonde girl was the Angela Weber of St Mary's, I was glad Bella had made another friend who was so concerned for her. I stopped scanning, my eyes had rested on her, she pulled her gaze away and climbed into a blue Beetle.

**Well that's it until the next update. Please leave some feedback, it will be appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	5. Girl's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, well except for Danielle and Jade in this story.**

Sorry this is a shorter one, but I'm hoping you won't be disappointed. Please review.

Chapter 5 - Girl's Night - Bella

I was surprised to find myself happy to be there with them. Alice, Jade, Danielle and I had giggled loudly through the film before locating a small Chinese buffet style restuarant to eat in. "Oh come on Alice, it's not like you need to watch your weight," Danielle and Jade chimed together.

"I ate before I came out," she smiled at me. "I'm on a strict diet, allergies and stuff". I couldn't help grinning. "Oh Bella, I was supposed to tell you, he plans on talking to you, he's just not sure at the moment, I was planning on taking you by the house at some point, everyone is dying to see you".

"Even Rosalie?" I knew she was lying if she said yes.

"Well Rosalie and Emmett are on another honeymoon, you know them, they don't know you're back yet, but Jasper is eager to talk to you, I'd be worried, but I know he loves me," she smiled.

"Honeymoon? Aren't you guys all brothers and sisters?" Danielle asked confused.

"Technically, but we're all adopted so we aren't actually related," she stared down at the tablecloth.

"He really wants to talk to me?" I was almost excited.

She nodded. "He's arguing himself, right and wrong and all that, I know he stills loves you Bella".

"Aww bless," Danielle cooed as she shoved a forkful of rice into her mouth.

"So Bella, was it love at first sight?" Jade asked eagerly.

I laughed remembering our first meeting. "Not exactly, Edward was something of a mystery, when we first met, he despised me then he vanished, when he came back he was friendlier, one day he saved me from being crushed and I wanted to solve the mystery I guess".

"Don't forget your lullaby Bella," Alice grinned. "Edward composed a song on the piano for Bella, it was cute at first, but I've heard it so many times recently, it's like a broken record, argh," she rolled her eyes.

"Did Bella get along with your family Alice?" Jade seemed too interested.

"Of course, Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents love her, considered her one of their own for a time, Emmett, my brother, loved watching her stumble and make a fool of herself, me of course and my boyfriend Jasper, loved her just because I did, Rosalie… well my sister wasn't all that fond of her," she looked at me apologetically.

We quickly finished our meals and made our way back to the parking lot to find Danielle's car. My heart stopped as I saw a silver Volvo parked next to the sidewalk. Alice grabbed my hand and smiled as she dragged me towards the car. Edward leaned on the hood of his car. I could feel myself losing control.

Edward

I had waited a long time for them to leave. I found myself listening as Bella described her attraction to me, I smiled. I was actually glad she'd chosen to try and solve me. I leant on the hood of my car and watched them turn the corner. Bella was being dragged by Alice. "Ladies, would you mind if I escorted my sister and Bella home?" I asked the two other girls politely.

They nodded before walking away. _Please don't hurt her, she's been through so much_ the blonde girl thought. She was turned back as she walked away.

_Fight for your man Bella, he should count his blessings he has you _The dark haired girl was smiling. She was so right, I counted my blessings just for knowing her. Alice climbed into my backseat hardly able to control her excitement, she continued to bounce around while Bella reluctantly climbed in next to me.

I didn't speak through the journey, just listened to her angelic voice as she spoke very few words to Alice. We pulled up outside my house. At least she wasn't concentrating on my speed like she used to. "Alice, Jasper is waiting for you in the out back, he wants to go hunting," I said softly.

_This better not be a trick, I'll know if it is,_ she climbed from the car. I led Bella into the house. She walked somewhat slower than I remembered, but eventually found herself settled on my chocolate brown leather sofa staring down at the midnight blue carpet. Colours I'd chosen for a reason. I could tell the was worried.

"Bella?" I almost whispered. "Look at me please". Her eyes left the carpet but did not meet mine. "Why're you here?"

Tears escaped her lashes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen, I was upset when you left, not myself, not for a long time, I started to pull myself together and something happened, Charlie stopped me doing the only thing that made me happy, so I was miserable again, then he begged to go back to Renee, Phil got a permanent job here so I moved, I'm sorry if my being here makes you uncomfortable," she sneered the last words.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous, you being here is the most wonderful thing that could've happened to me, but it's not for you, us together isn't in your best interest," the words stung as they left my mouth.

Tears poured down her cheeks. "Bella, please don't cry," I begged pulling her into my arms. She seemed so right in my grip, I didn't want to let her go. I felt her weaken in my arms and knew something was wrong. "Bella, Bella wake up," I cried. "Dammit," I murmured lifting her into my arms and carrying her to my car.

**Again please review, I love reading what you guys think.**


	6. Concerns

**Hi Guys, chapter 6 is here, I'm not very happy with this chapter I wanted it to be different but let me know anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters**

Chapter 6 - Concerns - Edward

I rushed into the emergency room, it took everything I had to remain at human speed. "I'm Carlisle Cullen's son, I need someone to see her immediately," I barked at the dark haired woman on the reception desk.

_Carlisle hmm, he's almost as handsome as his dad, not my age bracket though, shame. _She smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry Mr Cullen, but there is a wait, please take a seat and fill out these forms".

"This is urgent," I growled back to her. I knew it was no use. Arguing was only going to annoy her.

"Sir I assure you, I will have a doctor look at her as soon as possible," she handed me a clipboard and I took it aggressively. I laid Bella on the worn pine green sofa and rested her head in my lap. I filled the forms out as best I could, I remember most of the information from when we took her to the hospital in Phoenix.

The longer I sat there, the angrier I got. I watched as patients with less severe problems went into the examination room and out again to be on their way. Eventually a stocky man with greying hair and thick rimmed glasses strolled out. "Isabella Swan," he called. I recognised the man from Carlisle's thoughts, his name was Doctor Mathews, Carlisle respected him and for now he'd have to do.

"She's here," I responded abruptly as I gathered my angel into my arms once more.

"Excellent, may I ask who you are?"

"Edward Cullen, I'm a friend of hers," I allowed no emotion to show in my expression.

"Edward, excellent, your father speaks so fondly of you, all of you, he's such a great man, anyway what happened here?"

He motioned for me to lay her on the hospital bed in the examination room. "I'm not entirely sure, we were talking and she got upset, I tried to calm her down and she passed out".

"Do you know if she's under the influence of drugs or alcohol? Be honest," he smiled.

"No, she's been with my sister all evening until we talked, Alice would never allow Bella to do such a thing," the question annoyed me. How could he think such a thing. I glared down at Bella's fragile body and ached to make it better for her.

"Sorry I have to ask, I'll have to run some tests and then I'll get her set up in a private room, stay here a moment," he left the room and I heard him speaking with a nurse. "She'll be in room 313, please feel free to wait," he said as he walked back in.

"Thank you for your help," I smiled politely leaving him and Bella behind. I walked straight past the waiting area and stood outside. Taking my phone from my pocket I quickly dialled the familiar number.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle's voice was full of concern.

"It's Bella, she fainted while we were talking, she's still out," I would've cried if I could.

"Okay son, stay with her, I'll be there as soon as I can, it'll be fine," he tried to reassure me.

As I hung up the phone it rung again, I flipped it open again almost sure of who it was. "Edward what did you do to her?" Alice shrill voice screamed through the phone.

"Nothing, we were talking, I hardly touched her," I argued.

"I'm coming there right now".

"Alice, what about Jasper, you know he can't come here".

"Edward it's okay, Alice needs to be there, I'll see you when you all get back," Jasper voice answered me.

Five minutes after I hung up she was standing there next to me. "I hope no one saw that," I grinned at her.

"Of course not, hold on," the blank expression took over her face. "Damn, I can't see what it is," she frowned.

"Carlisle's on his way," I mumbled.

Bella

I knew even before I woke that I was in a hospital. I'd grown used to them over the years, they all had the same smell. I felt groggy and my head throbbed. As my eyes flickered open I realised I was attached to machines. "You're awake," I heard the familiar soprano voice as she threw her hard body against me.

"Alice, where is he?"

"I'm here Bella," his velvet voice soothed me as his icy hand covered mine. I opened my eyes wider to see him. I noticed Alice had left, probably alerting someone to my state and giving us some privacy at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy, what happened?"

He chuckled. "Not much actually, I was about to reveal everything to you and you just went, you scared me".

"Well I'm sorry, maybe I was just building myself up for what was about to come". It was then that Alice returned followed by Carlisle who was beaming at me.

"Bella, it's so lovely to see you, maybe not on such circumstances, but still lovely".

"We all knew I'd end up here eventually," I tried to joke. He chuckled a little. "Honestly, this happens sometimes, more frequently recently but I'm used to it".

"So you suffer from fainting, headaches? Seizures?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second, at least not that I know of," I pulled a face. My words seemed to trouble him. I felt Edward stiffen.

"Okay, well we're just waiting to get your scans back," he said as he left.

"Are you still leaving?" Alice asked, she was leaning against the door.

"What?" I almost yelled. "No, you can't, you don't have to love me, but I just need to know you're there, please don't leave me again," I begged.

"Shh," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere," he kissed my forehead. He was silent for a long moment. "Bella, I know I hurt you, that was the hardest thing I've ever done, more painful than anything I've ever experienced including the venom, please believe that I didn't mean anything I said that day, I love you, can you ever forgive me for all the pain I caused?"

"As long as you aren't leaving again?" I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me, it was then that I remembered how perfect it felt when his lips met mine, my memories of this had sadly started to fade, but it made this moment so much more intense. "Can you call Renee for me, I bet she's worried".

"Alice is getting her now".

I saw Renee's panic stricken face in the doorway. "Bella?" she almost cried.

"I'm okay, you know what I'm like mum," I smiled.

"Edward, you're forever saving my daughter, you may be unlucky Bella, but God has graced you with a guardian angel," she smiled at him.

"Thank you Renee, but I believe I have hurt Bella in many ways as well," a pained expression crossed his face. "I'll leave you two alone," he smiled before leaning towards me. "I promise I won't be far," I felt his cool breath against my skin and shuddered slightly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wanted to hate him, I really did," Renee started.

"Mum, it's okay, I never wanted you to hate Edward".

"I know but I felt I should, he upset my little girl, but he's always here and I needed to see you at some point so we started talking while you were asleep, I gave him the cold shoulder for awhile, but then I saw how upset he really was and how much he cared for you, I decided you could do worse," she beamed. "But anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, my head hurts a little, bit of a headache, but nothing I'm not used to, where's Phil," I asked a little concerned as to why she'd come alone.

"He was here, but he had to go to work eventually, I called him when Alice said you'd woken up, he'll be back later, he was so upset when he had to go, as if you were really his daughter," I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "So, did Carlisle say anything about you leaving?"

"No, not yet, I'm sure he'll let me go soon".

Edward

"Alice, you have to try again," I hissed quietly.

"I know, Carlisle was concerned about something, I thought you'd want to see too, so I waited, okay here goes," a blank expression came over her face.

I saw Bella lying in her hospital bed days later, agitated because she wanted to leave. I was sat on the edge of her bed, cradling her cheek in my hand when Carlisle opened the door closely followed by Bella's mother. His eyes were frantic. "Renee, Please take a seat," he ordered. "Bella, I'm afraid the news isn't good, your tests have shown you have a brain tumour," sadness filled his eyes as he said the words.

Alice came back from the vision, I growled softly wishing it wasn't true. "I just got her back," I murmured softly.

"Edward, it doesn't have to be this way, she doesn't have to go through this, I know you can do it," Alice tried to comfort me.

"I can't just take her life away Alice". _Then let the disease gnaw away at her, let her suffer, she__'__s dying anyway, do you think she__'__ll want to become a someone so sick she__'__s unrecognisable, no she wants to be with you forever. _Alice walked away with a huff leaving me alone in the hall.

**Please review, 7 should be up by Sunday**


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. True to my word here's chapter 7. Please review.**

Chapter 7 - Changes - Edward

It had been three days and Bella was getting irritable. It wouldn't be long until Carlisle told her the truth. I hadn't left her side the whole time, I couldn't bear to leave her like this. "Will you just tell me what's wrong?" She said abruptly.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied, knowing it wasn't believable," lying came so naturally to me with anyone else. Why was I breaking because I was lying to her, I'd made myself do it before.

"Yes there is, you're acting weird, what is it? Did Carlisle find something on my tests?" Her words sounded normal, most people would be scared of the doctor finding something.

No, not yet," I mumbled. I took her hand and laced my fingers into hers. "Bella I'm only going to tell you this because I think you should know and we can discuss the options". She smiled up at me waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "Alice had a vision, it was of Carlisle telling you and Renee that he found a tumour, a brain tumour Bella".

Her expression crumbled. From what she's just said I wasn't expecting it. I pulled her against my chest as she sobbed. "I'm dying?" she cried.

"No, you can still have treatment, I have the money, I will take you to the best specialists, I'll do whatever it takes," I kissed her hair. I wanted to cry with her, but there was nothing I could do.

She stopped suddenly and composed herself. "No, my faith has always been in Carlisle, we both know he'll do whatever it takes, plus I'd rather be here with my family and yours," she smiled half-heartedly. "Can you call Charlie, no wait, he'll have a fit if he hears from you, I need a phone".

I handed her the handset of the phone that sat next to her bed and watched silently as she dialled the number. I could hear the ring on the other end. "Hello?" Charlie laughed into the phone.

"Dad?" Bella called unsure.

"Bells, it's so nice to hear from you, rotten timing though, Billy, Jacob and I were watching the game".

"Jake's there? I thought I wasn't allowed to talk to him anymore, why are you?" I could hear the annoyance in her tone.

"I decided to hear him out, he was so torn up about the whole thing, so why're you calling? Sorry to rush you, but he wants to talk to you".

"Can you come visit me? I think something's wrong," she sighed.

"Sure Bells, work is slow right now anyway, nothing Deputy Stevens can't handle, what's up?"

"I passed out the other day and they seem worried about me, I'd just like to have you nearby for a few days".

"Okay, I'll call the airline in a minute, okay Jake's getting agitated". I heard the phone crackle as it switched hands.

_Edward, I'm sorry I couldn't keep her away, I stupidly said Bella was here, she nearly had a panic attack_ I could hear Alice from the waiting room. I kissed Bella's forehead and left quietly leaving her to talk privately.

"Oh God, how is she?" the blonde girl rushed at me.

"She's fine, they're just doing some observations for the moment," I replied. _I hope she's okay, I'll be crushed if she's not._

"Can I see her?"

"She's on the phone at the moment, you can see her after," I replied almost chuckling at how much I sounded like Bella's doctor.

"Okay, sorry I was very rude wasn't I, I'm Danielle, you must be Edward?" she held out a hand for me to shake.

"You are correct," I returned the gesture. "It's nice to see someone so caring about my Bella".

"Silly isn't it, I've known her three days and I already feel like she's my sister, I wanted to beat your insides out when she told me about you," she giggled.

I smiled back to her. "Leaving her was the worst thing I ever did," What was wrong with me, I was telling this girl everything she wanted to know, that never happened to me before. "I'll be right back".

I motioned for Danielle to follow as I saw Bella had finished on the phone. Danielle threw her arms around her. "Edward, will you please find Carlisle, I want to go home, and have Alice get me some clean clothes, tell her not to go overboard".

"Bella," I warned.

"No, I don't want to be here anymore, Carlisle will be able to help me from the comfort of your home, and I'm just not comfortable here anymore".

"I'll see what I can do". I said before leaving her again.

Bella

"Oh Bella," Danielle hugged me again. "Jade and Elizabeth wanted to be here, but Jade has her violin lesson, and Elizabeth had to go visit her mum, Jade asked me to bring you some flowers but in my rush I forgot sorry".

"That's okay, Edward will work his magic and I'll see her later and Elizabeth when she gets back".

Danielle smiled widely. "That's great, I can't believe you missed the rest of the week, I take it you and Edward are back together?"

I blushed and Danielle let out a squeal that reminded me of Alice. "Oh I'm so happy for you, and for me, Jamie asked me out," she grinned. "Hey we can all double, me and Jamie, you and Edward, Alice and Jasper was it? Elizabeth can take Jeremy, and we can find someone for Jade and Tess, or they can take each other," I nodded not wanting to dampen her spirits. I knew a least one of them would decline the offer, Jasper had difficultly being around humans at a distance, nine of them all huddled together and he might just crack.

Alice entered the room. She threw a bag at me and smiled. "Carlisle has agreed, you can go home, but he still wants you under his supervision, your mum agreed for you to stay with me tonight, she thinks the boys are going away so keep it quiet, you better get dressed," she grinned.

"Sounds like fun," Danielle pouted.

"Sorry, Esme only agreed because it's Bella, we'll arrange another slumber party Danielle and soon," Alice said apologetically. Danielle perked up.

"Okay, I'll let you get dressed," both girls left the room. I pulled the clothes from the bag. Each garment still had the labels on, but the prices ripped off. I dreaded to think how much Alice had spend on my ensemble as I pulled it on. It wouldn't have been my choice. She'd chosen black skinny jeans, with high heeled black boots which I was a dubious of, and a long sleeved midnight blue silk shirt that hung around my collarbone.

"Ready?" Edward laughed as I pulled the death shoes on.

"I'm going to need some support," I grinned motioning to the boots.

He laughed again. "Okay come here," he said as he pulled me next to him. His arm locked around my waist.

We walked out with Danielle, who left us for her car. Alice climbed into the back of the Volvo while Edward eased me into the front. He drove directly to their mansion and escorted me inside with a wide smile on his face. Alice's smile matched his. As the front door opened I was pulled into a bone crunching hug by a familiar blonde boy.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Chapter 8 will be out soon, tomorrow or tuesday, but soon at least. I want to know what you all think.**


	8. A Second Chance

**Special thank you for futureauthor62 for sparking off the idea to do Jasper's POV. I hadn't thought of that, I can't believe the idea was staring me right in the face and I didn't see it. Anyway thank you, hope you all enjoy hearing from Jasper. Be thankful for stomach bugs guys, I got sent home from work for being ill and finished it off between actually being ill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 8 - A Second Chance - Jasper

I heard the Volvo pulling up to the house. I was so full of excitement I thought I might burst, it felt strange, for once it wasn't someone else's excitement that boiled inside me. As the door opened I couldn't hold it back any longer. Her scent entered the room and I felt something very different overwhelm me, the thirst was controlled and I was just so happy to see her once again. I threw my arms around her hugging her tightly to me, like a long lost sister, well that was what she was. It felt nice to be able to be this close to Bella, it was something I never expected to happen.

I remembered the first few weeks of torture after we left. Edward was depressed, actually depressed wasn't strong enough. He and Alice weren't talking and I continued to blame myself. I wanted both of them to be happy so I asked for Alice's help. For months she threw new tests at me, dragged me to the cinema to be surrounded by humans, she recently had me dancing with her at a club. It had become surprisingly easy to be around humans. I needed to do this, to make my family happy, I think that made it easier.

"Jasper how did you? How can you control it?" Bella gasped as I allowed her to breathe.

The three of us chuckled. "What I did at your birthday party, it was… I was ashamed of myself, then Edward made us leave you because of me, everyday I've felt his pain, if a human was the only to make him happy then I needed to control myself, Alice has been helping me," I smiled widely.

"You passed the Bella test, I knew you would," Alice squealed as she threw her arms around me. I was so glad to have pleased her.

I kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're back Bella, it really has been torture".

Esme appeared for her spot across the room. She'd stayed back to give us our moment. I could feel how proud she was of me. She smiled at Bella and then to me. "Oh Bella," she called. "It's so nice to see you dear," she pulled her into the hug, dry sobbing as she did.

"I missed you too Esme," Bella cried into her shoulder.

"Bella," a voice boomed Emmett bounded into the room encasing Bella and Esme in his arms and lifting them from the ground. Everyone laughed at his playful nature.

"Emmett, I thought you were on another honeymoon" Bella smiled.

"I heard you were back, I dragged Rose back early, I'm still in the doghouse for that one," he laughed as he released them.

"Well I'm glad you came back," She turned back to Edward. "So how is this going to work?"

Edward happy mood diminished and he suddenly got nervous, I wasn't used to him that way. "We'll talk about it upstairs," he mumbled before leading them off. I turned to Alice. She grimaced before taking on a blank expression. She was looking for Bella and Edward's future again.

Bella

I followed him up the wooden staircase and down the hall to his bedroom. "So what, you're just going to let me die?" I said abruptly as I entered the room.

"Bella, be reasonable," he sighed.

"Why? I'm dying, we both know it, but you'd rather watch me suffer through this than spend eternity together? Do you even love me?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. I was being unnecessarily harsh, and I hated my tone.

"I'm not saying I won't change you-"

"Then what?" I cut him off.

"I just want you to have some treatment first".

"And if it doesn't work? I'll enter a new life as the cancer spreads?" I yelled.

"The venom will heal you, it heals all wounds," he argued.

"Does it grow back hair? Surely you knew that can happen with chemotherapy, I could lose me hair, then what I spend eternity thinking I look horrible, like a freak?"

"You'll be beautiful no matter what, we'll think of a way around it, it's not certain Bella," he took my hands and gazed into my eyes. I could tell this meant a lot to him. "What about Renee? Do you think she'll be happy knowing you just gave up?"

"Fine, I'll have some treatment, we'll make an excuse to my disappearance later," I mumbled. He smiled widely. "Is that your only condition?"

"No, but the rest will come later," he grinned. I grimaced, knowing the worst had yet to come.

"So where am I sleeping exactly?" I glared at the sofa. He took my hand leading me into the room next to his. It was decorated in the same colours, but instead of the sofa was a king size bed dressed in silk sheets. "What is this?"

"A bed?" he smiled my favourite crooked smile. "We had a spare room, when Alice saw you she was adamant we'd get back together, Esme morphed the room to your requirements,"

I sat on the bed allowing the emotion to overwhelm me, I couldn't believe they all still cared so much for me. " So, what would you like to do my love?"

"I want to take a shower and call Renee," the phone was already in my hand. I smirked at him and dialled her number.

"Hello," he pleasant voice rang in the phone.

"Hi mum".

"Bella, are you at the Cullens?"

"Yep, thanks for letting me stay here," I was so glad to hear happiness in her voice.

"Alice is difficult to say no to, Charlie called, he said he'd be here in the morning, it was nice of you to invite him for a visit".

"I just wanted to see him, I miss him sometimes".

"Me too sweetie, oh Phil says hi," I smiled.

"Okay, we'll I just wanted to say I got here okay, I'll speak to you tomorrow mum," We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned to Edward who held fresh towels out to me. "I'm going to shower later, first will you play for me?"

He took my hand leading me back down the stairs to the music room. It was white, with Edward's grand piano drawing your attention as soon as you entered. I sat next to him on the piano bench as his fingers danced across the keys. I recognised Esme's favourite, before it changed into my lullaby. I'd forgotten how much I loved watching him play. He stopped suddenly to wipe the tear from my eye. Before I could stop him he pulled me into his lap. His lips crushed mine more urgently than I'd ever experienced from him. I melted into his kiss, savouring every moment until he pulled away.

I rested my head on his chest, he placed a cold hand on my head stroking my hair. It was a perfect moment. "Bella, we made you dinner," Esme called. Edward pulled me up leading me into the glass kitchen. My plate sat on a black, marble countertop. Esme was busy wiping the dishes. I pulled away from Edward to hug her.

"Thank you for everything you've done Esme," I said softly into her chest. She patted my head and ushered me to eat the dinner that was getting cold.

Edward watched as I scoffed the grilled salmon and new potatoes. It didn't take long for me to devour the meal. "What would you like to do now?" Edward whispered.

"I think I'll take my shower now and then go to bed, hospitals wear me out," I smiled. I left him in the kitchen telling him I could manage to shower by myself. I grabbed the towels from the bed and found his private bathroom nearby.

As the warm water ran our my skin, I finally allowed myself to cry properly. I wasn't sure what I was crying about most. I was dying, that was a big part, but I had Edward and my future family back, and I cried happy tears for that.

He was laid on the bed as I left the bathroom covered only by the soft cotton towel he'd provided. He smiled at me as his eyes traced my figure. I blushed and he chuckled, he handed me the sweats I used as pyjamas. "Are you going to watch me change?" I asked noticing he wasn't leaving the room.

"I wish I could, but I don't think I could restrain myself," he whispered kissing my cheek.

"Then don't," I breathed, but he was already gone. I sighed and pulled the clothes on before crawling into bed.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	9. Unacceptable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hello, chapter 9 is here, I know I've kinda dragged this plot line out a little, but there really is more to it and it does get better, or I hope it does. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and review.**

Chapter 9 - Unacceptable - Bella

I drifted off peacefully only to be woken again as Edward laid next to me pulling me against his chest. I didn't mind being woken this way. I pushed myself up to kiss him. He kissed back urgently. His icy touch sent a shudder through me as he placed it on the bare skin under my shirt. His fingers traced my sides. He pulled away suddenly and lifted my shirt slightly. This wasn't usually allowed, he usually stopped with the kiss, but now was he actually undressing me.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" he asked angrily.

He was looking the scars on my side. I'd completely forgotten about that. He flicked the light on and examined it. "Will you please explain this?"

"Jacob," I muttered.

"You were with him when he changed weren't you, Bella how could you allow yourself to get so close to a werewolf, you upset him didn't you?"

"How did you know about him?"

"Bella please, I was there when the treaty was made with his grandfather, it was obvious he would be too, how could he put you in this danger, it's unacceptable," he growled.

"He's still my friend Edward, he's coming to see me, I needed him here, please don't start a fight with him," I almost begged.

"Fine, I'll behave, but I'm not leaving you alone with him". He leaned his head closer to my side.

"That's fair," I giggled as he traced kisses along the scars. "Stop it, I'm ticklish".

He smiled my crooked smile. "That's interesting, I'll have to remember that". He moved back up to the head of the bed and opened his arms for me to join him. "Rest my Bella".

* * *

I awoke early the next morning. Alice must've had a vision of when I'd wake up, because Edward stood over me with a steaming plate of bacon and eggs. He smiled widely. "Breakfast my love?"

"You're so hospitable," I smiled as I sat up in the bed. I ate quickly and allowed Alice to drag me off. I'd expected it at some point and was actually surprised it hadn't come sooner.

I had an appointment with Carlisle in a few hours. I knew I'd be told today, Renee and Charlie had no idea, but I knew they'd both be coming with me. When she finished with me, Alice drove me back to Renee's and walked in with me. Charlie was already there waiting for me. As I opened the door Jacob grabbed me pulling me into one of his bear hugs. "Jacob, can't breathe," I struggled to say. He released me as Alice walked in behind me. He shot her a death look.

"Hey Bells," Charlie smiled. "Alice what're you doing here?"

She was still glaring at Jacob. "We moved here when we left Forks, I guess there was no escaping Bella," she smiled finally removing her eyes from my best friend.

Alice hugged me "I'll see you later Bella," she waved goodbye to Charlie and Renee and left me alone with my family.

* * *

Edward

I met Bella in Carlisle's office. She walked in closely followed by Charlie and Renee then Jacob. They hadn't noticed me to start with. "How dare you? You put her through all this and then just waltz back into her life, I don't accept it, you better get out of here," Charlie snarled at me. Hundreds of profound names shot through his thoughts at me. I tried tuning him out.

"I would much prefer Bella to hate me, it's not like I don't deserve it, but she wants me around, I believe I owe her to give her what she wants, I know she has been hurt by others rather than just me," I glared at Jacob.

"Dad please, Edward's right, I want him here, and you're being a hypocrite," Bella tried to break in. She walked over to me. "You promised to play nice," she whispered.

"I'm sorry love," I replied.

Carlisle interrupted us then. "Ladies, please sit down," he smiled politely. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry I do not have enough seats, Edward will fetch some more".

"Jacob and I are fine to stand," Charlie mumbled. I took my place crouching next to Bella clutching her hand.

"I am afraid I have some bad news," he started, his expression turned serious. "I am afraid that Bella's tests have brought a brain tumour to our attention". Renee burst into tears pulling Bella into a hug.

"Mum it's okay, we'll get through this," she sobbed.

"You don't always need to be so strong sweetheart," she murmured into Bella's ear. Charlie's hand fell onto his daughter's shoulder. He stood directly behind her now pulling both Renee and Bella close to his stomach. Jacob was in the corner, his expression was dead.

_Is this a trick? You get doctor bloodsucker to diagnose her with a disease that could kill her, then you run away and change her, telling everyone she died of cancer? _He was accusing me. Did he really think I was doing this for my selfish gain.

"Of course, we can try to treat it, Bella can have chemotherapy, but the treatment differs from person to person, it may have no effect, but I will do whatever I can to save Bella, I feel as though Bella is one of my own, I'm sure I'd feel just as upset now as I would if Alice had been diagnosed," Carlisle compassion made this so much easier for his patients. "Bella, would you like me to book you in for treatment?" She nodded. "I will get you booked into the first appointment we have".

* * *

Bella

"I can't believe you spoke to him that way," I yelled at Charlie.

"Do you not remember what he did to you, how much he hurt you?" he growled.

"Yes, and I forgave him, the same way I forgave Jacob when the accident happened, why can you forgive him and not Edward," I turned to Jacob. "Sorry, I'm just using you as an example, it's okay," he smiled at me.

"It's different," Charlie huffed. "Jacob felt bad about it".

"Charlie, Edward was upset about what he did, I saw him, we talked a great deal about what happened, I thought he was going to cry a few times, if Bella has chosen to forgive him, then you should to, it's her decision, you can either accept it or push your only child away," Renee winked at me. At least she was on my side.

Charlie scoffed. "Come on Jake, let's get back to the motel," he grumbled in defeat.

"He'll come around sweetie, he just sees how upset you were, with Jacob he hurt you physically, your dad could fix that, take you to the hospital, give you some stitches, he can't mend your broken heart, it was hard for him to know he couldn't protect you from the hurt," Renee hugged me. I knew she was right, I was being too hard on Charlie, tomorrow I would make amends, but for now I just wanted to be with Edward.

**Hope you enjoyed now please review. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Second or Third Home

**Good evening, or at least it is for me, for the rest of you good morning or good afternoon, whichever suits your location. I am so pleased you could read the next installment of my fanfic. I hope you all enjoy.**

**By the way I'm in a really strange mood and I'm a little brain-dead from staring at a blank computer screen for three hours with nothing to do. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Please review.**

Chapter 10 - Second or Third Home - Alice

I dropped Edward outside Bella's house waving as I drove off in his Volvo. Bella was already waiting for him and I watched as she skipped over to him happily. They were just so cute together. I was smiling the throughout the drive to school. I pulled the car in next to Danielle and jumped out to greet her. But before I managed it the vision struck me. Bella was laid on the floor, girlish screams echoing in the room, Bella was going to faint again.

"Alice are you okay?" Danielle smirked. "You look like you're away with the fairies".

I laughed "Daydreaming again," I gave her a quick hug, how we usually greeted, and glanced over at the other girls. Jade was giving me a funny look, I smiled quickly at her and she grinned back, whatever it was she wasn't so concerned now.

I sat on the hood of Edward's car watching as the blue beetle pulled in. I started to scream on my thoughts, telling him to be ready when it happened. He nodded as Bella greeted the girls. "We missed you so much, but clearly you didn't have such a bad time," I heard Jade giggle. I grinned at Edward _You should rescue her, we don't even need Jasper to tell us she's uncomfortable. _

He walked at a human pace to Bella. "Are you going to introduce us Bella," Tess' tone was slightly annoyed.

"Leave her alone Tess, hi I'm Jade, this is Tess and Elizabeth, it's nice to finally meet the topic of many of our conversations," she grinned at Bella as she blushed worse than I'd ever seen.

Edward chuckled. "It's nice to meet you ladies, clearly you already know I'm Edward Cullen".

Jade smiled widely before approaching me. "He looks so familiar to me, you guys are all adopted right, I wonder where he came from," she looked deep in thought for a moment. Thoughts of what I knew of Edward's past flashed into my mind as if they were being dug out of my memory. "I guess it's a mystery," Jade grinned.

Edward

I was walking to my third period when I heard it. _It happened, we have to get her to Carlisle, _Alice screamed. I bolted from the hall as fast as I could at a human pace. "What's the rush Mr Cullen," Mr Stevens asked as he grabbed my arm.

I was growing annoyed at the interference. "Sorry sir, I need to leave, my sister's just called me, it's an emergency," I rushed trying to look as panicked as possible.

"I will expect a note from your parents to explain, otherwise this will go on your permanent record".

"Of course sir," I rushed to the parking lot. Alice and Danielle were already there, holding Bella up. Alice was having difficulty trying to look like she was struggling. Jade was running behind them with Bella's bags. I took Bella from them and eased her into the front seat of my car, Alice was rummaging through Bella's bag.

"I'll take her car to our place, just make sure she goes there to pick it up," she smiled. "I'll come by later, maybe Jasper will be up for another challenge as well".

"Take care of her, we'll be there later," Jade and Danielle smiled. I quickly waved at them before driving twice the legal limit to the hospital calling Carlisle on the way.

Carlisle already had a room set up for her and had called Renee and Charlie, they arrived shortly after I got there. Renee sobbed softly in the waiting room while Charlie tried to comfort her, I could hear him plagued with thoughts of not knowing how much to comfort her. It was no secret that he still had feelings for her.

Jacob came with them, he refused to leave Bella's room claiming that they should all be allowed to stay with her if I was. He was too persistent, I started to wonder why he seemed to lay a claim on Bella, from reading his thoughts I knew she hadn't given him any sort of indication to deeper feelings, she was just her usual friendly self.

Jacob and I sat in silence for a long time, well as silent as it could be for someone who could read minds. Eventually he broke the silence. "Why're you even here, you broke her months ago, you don't even care about her," he sneered.

"You don't know anything mutt," I growled back at him quietly.

"Then explain it, I want to know why you came back".

"I didn't come back, she found me, she wasn't looking but she found me, I wanted to keep her out of harm, that's why we left, when Bella came here Alice pointed something out to me, no matter where I went, Bella would show up eventually, when I saw her I planned moving again, to Canada or somewhere far away, maybe England, then I saw Bella there in Alice's head," I glared down at the floor.

"Why don't you just give her to me, I could protect her from the likes of you, take her back to Forks, and then you'll know not to go back there for 70 years or so," I grinned as vile thoughts entered his head again.

"Stop it," I snarled at him. He looked at me confused. "I know what you're thinking and I rather not see her that way, oh in case you didn't notice I wasn't the only putting her in danger, at least I never actually draw her blood".

"You wanted to though didn't you, she said she was more tempting to you than any other human," he was trying to antagonise me. "Why don't you give her a chance at a normal life," he yelled.

"Stop it," a beautiful, fragile voice called. I turned to see Bella staring between us, her eyes full of hurt. "I'm dying, do you really think the last thing I want to hear is my boyfriend and my best friend fighting over who can have me, I don't Jacob, Edward is my boyfriend, I'm sorry but he is, and Edward, Jake is my best friend, not strike that he's family, you're both going to have to get along," her voice was no more than a husky whisper.

I stood over her ignoring Jacob's presence. "Sorry love," I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and nuzzled my chin into her hair until my mouth was next to her ear. I began humming her lullaby. _Oh give me a break_ Jacob thought but I ignored him, he wasn't going to ruin this moment.

Before realising the time, Alice, Danielle, Jade and Elizabeth poured through the door. I grinned slightly at the typical giggling teenage girls as they chatted with Bella. "I'll be back soon love," I said leaving the room. Jacob had already left when Alice arrived. Apparently one vampire was all he could handle in such a small space. I ran home, knowing that no one would see me, and arrived back in minutes. _Why're they so worried they barely even know me, _I could swear I recognised the voice in my head, but I shook it off, unable to place it with any thoughts I'd heard before.

"You guys shouldn't worry so much," I heard Bella laughing as I neared her room. "Trust me the hospital has always been like my second home".

"I thought you preferred our house," Alice chirped in, sounding somewhat upset by Bella's comment.

"Okay, maybe it's my third home, but you know what I mean," The girls giggled together.

_Oh my God, are you serious Edward? Well of course you are otherwise I wouldn't have seen it, I'll get them out of here, _I chuckled at Alice's incoherent thoughts. She never could make sense when she was excited. "Okay girls, I'm sure my brother's itching to get back in here, let's give them a moment and get some food". Alice was talking about getting food with these girls, she really did want them out of there.

_That's so sweet, she'll love it, oh damn, __Good my lord, You have begot me, bred me, loved me: I Return those duties back as are right fit, Obey you, love you, and most honour you. Why have my sisters husbands, if they say They love you all? Haply, when I shall wed, That lord whose hand must take my plight shall carry Half my love with him, half my care and duty: Sure, I shall never marry like my sisters, To love my father all. _The girl who introduced herself thought. She smiled widely as she passed me, I couldn't help wondering why she was reciting Cordelia soliloquy from King Lear.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Alice as they left. I walked in cautiously, Bella beamed at me as I entered. Her chocolate brown eyes lighting up.

"Bella, you remember how I said I was saving the rest of my conditions?" she grimaced and I took it as a yes. "Well here's the second," I sat in the seat next to her bed dragging it closer and taking her hand. I could see she was holding her breath waiting for my condition. "Bella, will you marry me?"

**Okay well that's all for now. I promise the truth behind Jade will be coming out soon. I know she's a little strange in this chapter. Anyway please review if you enjoyed or have a suggestion, or anything else. Oh and sorry for my earlier babbling I've been strange like this all day, I think I scared some people, especially Aaron who thought I was having a Chinese takeaway for breakfast?? Oh look babbling again sorry guys, I'll shut up now.**


	11. Face The Music

**New chapter is here. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't log on for ages, I was losing my mind.**

Chapter 11 - Face the Music - Bella

"What? Do you honestly expect me to do this?" I was still in shock.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have gone home to get this," he grinned at me.

"Oh God, how much did you spend on that?"

"I didn't, it was my mother's, it has a lot of sentimental value for me, I couldn't give you any other ring".

"I can't, Renee would freak out, Charlie would hunt you down and God everyone will think you're a weirdo wanting to marry a dying girl," I argued.

"You should give your mother more credit, Charlie will be unhappy but he'll get over it, and as far as anyone else is concerned, I did it because I love you and I can't imagine my life without being connected to you in some way".

"I need to think about it, can you just leave me alone for a sec, I need to calm down before I pass out again," he did as I asked. I spent a few minutes fanning myself with my hands to cool myself. I had just laid back down when Renee walked in.

"Edward wanted me to speak to you," I frowned.

"He told you what he did then?"

"Yes, and it's very sweet, but he said one of your reasons for saying no was my reaction, sweetie you can't make a decision based on my reaction, I'll admit I think you are too young, but it's obvious you both care for each other, and he cares enough about you to possibly be widowed by the age of twenty, follow your heart sweetie, forget about everything but yourself, do you want to be with him forever?" she smiled then.

"Why do you always seem to surprise me mum?" I grinned at her. "Charlie'll be pissed".

"Forget about him, you have to make this decision yourself," she leaned across the bed to hug me. We hugged silently for a few moments when Alice burst into the room.

"Boo you Bella, I wanted to throw a wedding," she pouted at me.

"I didn't say no Alice, I just said I needed time".

"Well can you give me a hint?"

"I'm sure you'll know when I make it," I grinned at her. Both she and Renee left, leaving me alone to mull over my thoughts.

Edward

Carlisle agreed that Bella could leave the next morning after school started so she didn't think about going there so soon. He excused me from school so I could pick her up and get her home safely. When I entered the room to take her home, she wasn't as happy as I expected her to be.

"Good morning," I called cheerily to her.

"You've been gone all night," she grumbled.

"Sorry my love, I thought you wanted time to think and I thought it would be best if I weren't here, I had Alice on look out for you getting worse".

"I wanted to talk to you,"_ I wanted to talk this over with you, I needed you._

"What did you say?"

"I wanted to talk?" she was confused.

"After that,"

"I didn't say anything".

"Think of a number, any number, just keep thinking of it," I demanded. _7953._ "7953, oh my God, Bella, I heard you," I was overwhelmed for once in a long time, but Bella wasn't too pleased. She wasn't even looking at me, but instead glancing at the glass window. "Bella?"

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone, my imagination," she sighed.

"Okay, well you wanted to talk, would you like to do that here, or go home, your car is at my place, but I can bring it by later," I suggested.

"No, I want to go to your house," she perked up slightly.

"Well then, you better get ready," I tossed a shopping bag at her. Alice had been extremely excited at shopping for Bella again. I stood outside the door, half excited, half confused, how was it that I had managed to hear Bella's thoughts when I never had before. I needed to speak to Carlisle, but first I had to see to Bella.

She sighed slightly as she saw my house coming into view. Her thoughts were gone, but I wished I could hear them now rather than at the hospital. Esme waved at us as we arrived, just slightly looking up from her gardening, I knew she was the only one home. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting, Alice was at school and Carlisle was still at the hospital.

She didn't wait for me to lead her to my room, just went there herself as I opened the door for her. She sat on the sofa and looked at me. "Edward, before I can make any decision about this, I need to know why, why is it so important that we get married".

I smiled slightly glad she was at least thinking about it. "Bella, you need to understand that when I grew up marriage was important, a sacred occasion, it was very important to my mother that I find a smart, beautiful, young woman to marry, I may be one hundred and eight but I want to give her that wish, I want to be with you forever, and this is the way I want to do that".

I saw the corners of her mouth twitch slightly at my confession. "Fine, give me the ring," she mumbled.

"At least show some enthusiasm, or you're not getting it, you can spend the rest of your life having Alice pout with you because she couldn't plan a wedding," I smirked.

"Please can I have the ring?"

I shook my head. "Not until you show me you actually want to do this".

She pushed herself up and threw her arms around me. "Edward Cullen, I would gladly be your wife," she said kissing me.

"It will do," I smiled lifting her and putting her back on my sofa. I took her hand carefully and slid my mother's ring along her delicate finger. "Perfect," I breathed. She looked down at it, smiling slightly to herself. I never expected that.

Alice

I had great difficulty refraining form screaming in the middle of my chemistry class. I had just seen Bella smiling down at the ring. As soon as the vision finished I started to write down my wedding plans, I had no time to lose. I was in the middle of doodling Bella's wedding dress when another vision hit me. Edward was speaking to another girl, but I couldn't quite see her. I could tell she was human, he was telling her about us, about our gifts, and about changing Bella. Then I saw him hugging her. What was he thinking, cheating on Bella after just asking her to marry him?

**I know this is a bad chapter, all I'm going to say is all will be revealed in time. Actually probably the next chapter, but I need to write it before I assume that. Anyway please review.**


	12. The Truth

**Okay here's Jade's chapter. I don't own Twilight, but I do own Jade. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12 - The Truth - Edward

Bella was huddled in my lap in the living room as I heard Jasper's motorcycle come to a stop outside. Alice stormed in, she refused to look at us and she was hiding her thoughts. _Something's wrong, she won't even talk to me _Jasper thought catching the door she almost slammed shut.

"Alice?" I called as she started up the stairs. I lifted Bella off my lap resting her on the white leather sofa. She was staring after Alice with concern in her eyes. Alice didn't respond to my voice and continued up the stairs. "Stay with Bella, I'll find out what's wrong," I mumbled to Jasper as I walked past him to follow her. He nodded and sat next to Bella. I smiled slightly as I heard them discussing whatever band was playing on the music station I'd flicked through to. I was so happy Jasper could finally be close to Bella, now there was only one thorn in our relationship, well from my family at least.

"Alice?" I called cautiously as I entered her room. "Tell me what's wrong".

"Nothing," she lifted her head slightly from hers and Jasper's bed.

"Really, you're not even talking to Jasper, that never happens and you're hiding your thoughts, tell me and I'll let you plan the wedding?"

"You're already going to let me do the wedding, I've seen myself planning it," she grinned slightly.

"Yes, but I can change my mind, tell me or I won't let you plan the wedding," I smiled cheekily.

"Promise you won't get mad at me first".

"Is it something you've done, or going to do?" She shook her head. "Then I won't get mad at you". The image of me embracing a dark haired girl filled my mind. I snarled against the image. The girl pulled away and I knew I recognised her. _I thought you were going to cheat on Bella, I was a little upset, I'm sorry._

"No, there's no way I'd do that to her, Alice I need a favour, get Jade here, I think I need to talk to her," Alice frowned clearly thinking this was a bad idea, but I needed to talk to her. Jade knew something, something important and I needed to know how she knew everything she did and why she was hiding it.

Jade

I tapped loudly on the Cullen's oak front door. A lump formed in my stomach, I knew I was going to have to confess everything, but whether they'd believe me or not, I couldn't be sure. Alice answered the door and ushered me into the wide, open living room without saying a word. Bella was huddled on a white leather sofa between Edward and I blonde boy who I hadn't yet been introduced to, but I knew it was Alice's mate. Bella looked confused to see me there. "Hi," I mumbled feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I think you know why you're here," Edward scowled at me. I was finally extremely intimidated for the first time in the Cullens' presence.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he barked. "You could be a danger to my family and to Bella".

"Edward!" Bella shouted. _Don't speak to my friends that way._ I grinned slightly, she had no idea what was going on.

"Did you ever know you had an uncle?" I asked quickly knowing the beginning was probably the best place to start.

He shook his head. "I had no family after my parents died".

"Yes you did, Anthony Charles Masen, when you were a few years old, he and your father had an argument and he never saw any of you again, except when he tried to make amends with you father, Anthony had a son at a similar time to you being born, he was named Anthony Edward Masen, he was your cousin and my great grandfather, Edward I'm something along the lines of your fourth cousin, if my grandfather had never left my grandmother I'd still be Jade Angelina Masen, but my grandmother remarried and my father took his name," I took a deep breath after I realised I hadn't in the whole time I'd been speaking.

_That doesn't explain your gifts_ he thought. "Actually it does, you had this ability when you were alive just not so powerful, it seems my ability is more effective while I'm alive than your ability is now," I smiled at his annoyance of my words.

"That's why you can hear Bella? And while I'm around you I can hear what you hear?" I nodded_._

"It gets a little confusing sometimes, I never know whose thoughts are whose, me and my dad have silent conversations sometimes and I hear his colleagues thoughts and my grandparents, plus my grandfather is the same and well lots of my family, I have memories of your mother holding you as a baby, or at least I think it was you, you had the most incredible emerald coloured eyes".

He smiled then, all his hostility had been washed away. "Alice said it felt like you were dragging her memories out?"

"I can do that too, search your mind or anyone else's," I was grinning at my accomplishments. _Okay, find something for me, find Bella's memories about Jacob._

I rolled my eyes, why did guys have to be so jealous. I focused on Bella, breaking down her shield and searched for everything she remembered about her friend. I showed him her memories of Jacob bringing her back from the zombie state as she called it, and I showed him the thoughts she'd had of Jacob being her best friend even though he wanted more. He seemed happy enough with that. "Okay I believe you".

"I know you guys are going to have to leave soon, I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, properly I mean, I could learn everything in seconds if I wanted to, but I'd rather you willing tell me, I think we could help each other," I couldn't help feeling like I was begging. I loved my parents and grand parents, but I always wanted a sibling of some sort, someone my age that I could lay claim to as my friend. I was an only child and as far as every one knew the Masen family name would now die with my grandfather.

_If I can hear her thoughts around you, I think me might become inseparable. _He grinned and I smiled back, I finally had my wish.

"So she's not evil?" Alice cut into our family moment.

"No Alice, she's just family," I smiled at the use of the word.

Alice beamed as she started to jump up and down excitedly. "Yay, come on, we have a wedding to plan for these two, oh and by the way that's Jasper, my boyfriend, you're okay around her aren't you?".

"It's not as bad as Bella, and look she's right here," Jasper smiled pleased with himself. I didn't need to search his mind, he was already showing me that he had the most difficulty being around humans.

I giggled slightly. "It's nice to meet you," Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up to what I assumed was her room.

"Okay I have done all this so far, I'm planning it for Saturday, we don't want to lose any time with Bella's condition," They were all so open with me now that they knew I knew everything.

"Oh my God Alice, you work fast, you only saw her say yes a few hours ago," I laughed.

"I've been imagining their wedding for a while, I'm keeping it small, my family, which now involves you I guess, and Bella's small family, she'll want Jacob there, maybe Danielle too, just because I love her," she rolled her eyes as she mentioned Jacob.

"How are you going to manage this before Saturday?"

"You'd be surprised how easy it can be for us," a wide smile appearing on her face before she allowed a blank expression which I'd already realised was her vision face, to take over. "Yay, Emmett's making Rose co me back again," she giggled.

I was locked in Alice's room for hours until she saw Carlisle and Esme on their way home. She decided now was the perfect time for me to meet them. I could hear Bella giggling as I descended the wooden staircase. She was still sitting next to Jasper as she played chess with Edward. "Finally someone you can't cheat against," Jasper laughed. He was whispering something to Bella that I couldn't quite hear. She grinned and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Stop trying to distract me, I'm going to give up anyway," She knocked her king over. "You win".

"Scared I'll beat you love?"

"No, Jade's back, it hardly makes it a fair game with her around, I'm bored anyway". She stood up then walking over to Alice and I. "How's my wedding plans then?"

"Fine, you may want to give these to Renee and Phil, Charlie, Jacob and Danielle, I knew you wouldn't invite anyone else, the ceremony is here on Saturday, all you need to do is show up," she smiled widely.

"Good Afternoon everyone," the blonde doctor was smiling at me. "May I ask for an introduction?" he directed the question at Alice and Bella.

"I'm Jade, a distant, human relative of Edward's," I reached my hand out as a greeting. He took it with a wide smile.

"Excellent, I see you've already become part of the family," he turned his gaze to Bella. "Congratulations my dear, Alice has already advised me you will be joining our family very soon, and I have some news, we have a opening for treatment on Monday".

**Okay so that's the truth about Jade, not very exciting I know, but there will be reasons for it in the end. Not sure when next chapter will be, I haven't written it yet. Anyway please review, I love reading them.**


	13. My Big Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 13 - My Big Day - Bella

Alice had officially driven everyone crazy with the wedding planning. Jasper was even getting intolerable to be around. There was such a mix of emotion he was getting, Alice's excitement and stress over plans, my nerves, Rosalie's annoyance, Edward's total contentment and Emmett joy over me officially becoming his little sister.

Now I was sitting in Alice's bathroom while she covered me in makeup and hairspray. I couldn't help feeling guilty about Charlie. He'd flipped when he heard about Edward and me getting married and he refused to be there. "Stop it, your mascara will run," Alice warned me. I didn't really care, this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and my father had ruined it.

"Okay, you're ready, I'll get Jasper," she grinned. Since Charlie wasn't here I'd decided I wanted him to walk me down the aisle, both Alice and Jasper were thrilled with the decision. Emmett was already performing the ceremony and I loved them both, and was glad they were both a part of our day. There was a knot in my stomach and all I kept thinking was _don't pass out, don't pass out. _

"Hi sweetie, oh you look beautiful," Renee gushed walking in. "I'm not a fan of marrying young, but I think you're doing the right thing, you two are just so happy together, and don't worry, Charlie can be a jerk when he doesn't get his own way, he'll come around".

"Is Edward down there?"

"Yes, he's smiling so much he's going to have a ache later," she giggled. I followed, I sure vampires probably didn't get aches.

"Okay, we're all ready, Renee hurry up or you'll miss it," Alice bounded in clutching Jasper's arm. Renee rushed off down the stairs while I followed Alice onto the landing. I weaved my arm through Jasper and clutching my bouquet I continued to think those three words.

The music started and Rosalie walked gracefully down the stairs, followed closely by Jade and then Alice. Jade had been accepted as family now. I gulped slightly. "You'll be fine, stop being so nervous, you really think he's going to run away or something?" Jasper whispered as we started walking.

"No, but I might," he chuckled. All thoughts of running evaporated as I laid eyes on Edward. He looked more gorgeous than ever, a wide smile lighting his face. He stood with Carlisle and Emmett, but they soon disappeared as he rested his eyes on me, and then it was just us, in a world all of our own.

There was a loud bang of the front door. "Stop this now," Charlie yelled. He was ruining everything and I hated him. "I can't let my baby girl marry him," he sighed "at least not without me giving her away".

I wanted to cry but Alice's words rang in my head. I walked away from Jasper, from the ceremony, from Edward and approached Charlie. "What are you doing? You didn't want this, you refused to come".

"Bella, I admit I can't stand the boy for what he did to you, but he makes you happy, and I'm not going stand my and miss possibly my only opportunity to walk my only daughter down the aisle," I hugged him, I couldn't help it. "You have my blessing Bells," I never expected to see him cry, but here he was balling like a baby.

"Thank you, now come on we're interrupting my own wedding," I smiled weaving my arm through his. Jasper had already taken a position with the rest of the Cullen men allowing Charlie to do this. I smiled at him, and the music started up again.

Edward

The ceremony wasn't long. _He's mad at me, I don't even know what I did wrong, _I heard Bella's sweet thoughts, that must mean Jade was with her.

_Edward, we're all going out hunting, we won't be back for a long time, we thought you and Bella should have some alone time_ I almost heard Alice giggling.

"Well, I think I better be going, congratulations Bella, or should I say Mrs Cullen," I heard Jade downstairs, she'd heard Alice's thought also.

"Bella, we're going hunting, I think you should go and see Edward, I think he needs you right now," Jasper voice echoed up to me.

The door banged loudly, they were letting me know they're gone. Usually they wouldn't make a sound. "Hi," she called quickly into my room.

I smiled at her. "I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at anyone, there are a lot of emotions going through me right now and I'm just trying to figure them out".

"Maybe I can help, tell me," she sat next to me on the large bed Esme had bought when we announced we were engaged.

"Okay first I'm happy, extremely happy, because I have the most beautiful girl in the world wearing my wedding ring on her finger, second I'm sad because she's dying, third I'm scared of her dying, because with her a part of me will die, but I'm also scared to be the one who kills you".

"You won't kill me, you stopped once before, you can do this," she smiled.

I caught Alice's thoughts again, she must have come back. She was showing me her vision.

"_She's reacting to the treatment," Carlisle voiced was panicked. I could hear her heart racing on the monitors. _

"_We have to save her," I almost cried. But her heartbeat stopped suddenly._

"_It's too late, with no heartbeat, the venom will never get around her body, it's too late Edward, she's gone"._

"Are you okay?" she placed her hand on mine.

I smiled. "Of course, now you survived the wedding, will you survive the rest of the night," I grinned at her.

She giggled. "Is that a threat?"

I kissed her then, like I'd never kissed her before. It was urgent, but still sweet. I took her in my arms resting her on the bed, our bed. "More like a promise," I whispered.

"Wait, can I have a minute?" she asked softly.

I allowed her up and she quickly ran into the bathroom. She was out again after five minutes. "Sorry, I needed time to breathe, I'm a little nervous".

"We don't have to do this you know".

She shook her head rapidly. "No, I want to do this," she whispered as I approached her. I took both her hands, restraining them against the wall as gently as possible and placed kisses along her throat and collarbone. She moaned sending a vibration against my lips. I chuckled into her throat. "God Edward, you're such a damn tease," she growled.

My steady hands undid her dress while my lips never left her warm skin. The dress fell to the floor, leaving Bella is a white lacy corset that showed more skin than fabric. The urge overwhelmed me. Her heart was racing, I could hear it through her panting. Her blood sang to me. "I can't, all I can think about is feeding".

"Do it, if it's what you want, take it," she panted, removing her hair to run down her back and thrusting her neck upwards.

An idea struck me then. If I did this while she was so excited, her heart would pump the venom round faster. The agony would be over sooner. I grabbed her, wrapping her legs around my waist and ran kisses along her neck before I finally broke into her flesh. She moaned again as if the experience was pleasurable.

I withdrew from her neck and placed her on the bed wrapping her tightly in the covers. She wasn't thrashing like she had when James bit her. "I'm sorry my love, you weren't going to survive the treatment tomorrow, I can't let that happen".

"Don't be stupid, I wanted this all along, I love you Edward, I'll always love you," she said softly. With that I kissed her fiercely. I worried her heart would slow making the venom spread slower.

**Not the best I will admit. But I hope you liked. Please review, you've all been so kind.**


	14. Sorry Guys

**Hi guys,**

**first of all I'm very sorry I haven't posted for awhile. Now it looks like it'll be a while longer. The screen of my laptop is actually fucked (excuse my language, but I'm a foul mood) I am writing this on my boyfriend's computer which seriously sucks. Writing this has taken like 20 mins that's how slow it is.**

**As soon as I get back up and running or get a new laptop, I will post sorry guys. Just know I am continuing my stories on here, so don't give up hope.**

**Thanks guys**

**Tinks.**


	15. Worrying

**Sorry guys, really bad chapter I'm afraid. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 14 - Worrying - Jade

Edward had called me back to his home the day after the wedding. He hadn't really said much, but I knew he was worried. I rushed over first thing and found his thoughts telling me to go straight to his room.

"Hi," he mumbled softly, his eyes never leaving Bella's face. "She's hasn't moved, I need you to find a way in and tell me she's okay".

I nodded my heart breaking at his tone. "I'll try," I focused my attention then on Bella to break down her shield. My head was flooded with images of Edward, _Tell him I'm fine_. I laughed slightly. "She's fine, she's thinking of you and it's keeping her pain at bay".

He smiled then. "Thank you," he mouthed.

"Do you mind if I stay for awhile, don't worry, I'll tell you if she wants to eat me," he grinned and nodded.

"Alice has been shouting at me to get you here anyway, Bella's wardrobe needs an update apparently".

I frowned. "I love shopping as much as the next girl, but Alice is just freaky about this stuff".

_I heard that, now get your butt down here, we're going shopping _Alice's thoughts echoed up to me.

With that I left the room, fearing my life if I didn't.

Edward

The room was silent. Jade had taught me how to silence thoughts. I sat and concentrated on my love as she transformed in my bed. Jade lay asleep on the brown leather sofa. It was hard to imagine saying goodbye to her soon, but we all knew it had to happen.

"Hows she doing?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"You probably know better than I do," I offered him a wary smile.

"And you? What brought on your sadness?"

"Saying goodbye to Jade, after Bella wakes up we'll have a week or two before we need to leave, and she'll be endangering herself coming here," My eyes went back to Bella.

"She's touched us all, but she knows this has to happen, she needs to live her life, I'm sure you'll stay in contact, and maybe we can come back to visit after Bella's first year".

A loud bang echoed through the house. "Stay with her, I have a mutt to sort out," I barked. Jasper took my place next to Bella and stroked along her arm. I was so proud of my brother. In a few months he'd gone from not getting too close to her to actually touching her.

"What do you want Jacob," I yelled.

"What did you do to her, you killed her didn't you, you damn leech," he was seething. "Take me to her".

I led him to my room quickly. "I'll kill you for this".

Jade was awake now, he eyes filled with panic. "Stop," she yelled "Bella can hear you". She leaned down to her. "Speak through me honey".

"Jade I can already he-" she cut me off.

"Will you two just stop it, I can't concentrate while you're fighting, I love you both and you're just going to have to deal with it, Jacob, Edward had to do this, I'd die either way and the only way I can get through this situation is to concentrate, if you don't want to see me change then leave, this is what I am, and what I wanted to be," Jade shook her head.

"How did you..?" I asked dumbfounded.

"If I clear my head and focus into one voice, I can portray their thoughts," she smiled.

"Is she another of you bloodsuckers?"

"No, I'm human, and related to Edward," she made it clear she was annoyed with him. "Hey cuz, you got anything to eat in this house?"

"Jazz, will you be okay for awhile?" I eyed Jacob and Jasper seemed to understand.

"Yeah, I'll make sure my new favourite sister is okay," he grinned.

"Don't let Alice hear that?"

"Alice is different," he warned me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked as Jade jumped up on a bar stool.

"I fancy pancakes, I'm a real pancake freak," she laughed. "So what's his problem anyway?"

"Like you don't know," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Hey, I only rummage when I have to".

"Jacob is in love with Bella, he's a werewolf so he hates us, me more so because I won the heart he'll never have, and now she's changing into the one thing he hates and it's because of me".

"But he's Bella's friend, will he be going with you when you leave here?"

"No, he'll go back to Forks with the rest of his pack," I mumbled.

"I'm gonna miss you," she frowned. She pushed herself up quickly and threw her arms around me in a friendly hug. "I've never felt so comfortable with anyone but my dad before, now there's like a whole family who understands, we'll keep in touch right?"

"Of course, vampires never forget, so don't worry we'll never forget you, you'll just forget us eventually," I smiled.

Jade face went blank. "She's awake," she mumbled and then I heard Jasper calling to me.

"How do you feel love?" I asked as my angel looked up at me.

"Great, your idea worked, the venom went through me so quick, that's probably why I'm awake now, I'm sorry you were so worried, oh and Jade, thank you for everything, these clowns would still be fighting if you weren't hear," she smiled widely.

"Wait, you're glad she's here? You don't thirst for her blood?" Jasper asked stupidly.

"Not really, yeah I'm thirsty but she smells a little too sickly sweet, no offence".

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," Jade called quickly. I smiled at her as she ushered Jacob and Jasper out of the room. I crawled into the bed and pulled Bella against my chest.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I didn't go anywhere, but I guess I missed you too".

"Well, now we have the difficult part," she looked up at me blankly. "Convincing your family you died," she frowned.

"Can't we skip that part and just disappear?"

"Love, we do that and what do you think Charlie will do?"

**I know I know, it's really bad and wasn't worth the wait for me to get my laptop back and I'm so sorry for how crap it really is and won't hold it against you if you choose not to review. I promise next one will be better.**


	16. The Final Act

**Okay guys, it's chapter 15. Read, review and remember I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 15 - The Final Act - Bella

I paced the room, soon I'd receive a call from Carlisle telling me whether or not my parents wanted to see the body. I hoped they wouldn't, I knew they'd see the subtle differences in my appearance. "Love, you need to calm down, everything will be fine," Edward tried to calm me as he ran his hands along my back.

"Where is everyone?"

"Jasper went to pick up Alice, she just received the call that you had gone, she'll be here soon, Esme went to see Carlisle, she planned to try and comfort your parents," I nodded. "But for now we're alone and I can think of a way to take your mind off things". He planted a kiss against my collarbone. I turned and wrapped my arms around my neck, but he pulled away.

"I'm not fragile anymore," I grinned. "This is okay now".

He grinned. "No, Alice commanded us to stop".

I pouted at him. "And do we have to listen?"

"Yes, I don't want to listen to you two going at it," Alice grinned from the doorway.

"You know, I could feel you down the road," Jasper laughed in Edward's direction.

"Technically I never got my wedding night," he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, Jade is coming over later, she wants to spend as much time as possible with us, Danielle will probably stop by too, so you'll have to leave then". I nodded.

"When will it happen?"

"We're leaving after your funeral, we're telling everyone that Edward needed to get away".

"I hate this, I can't even say goodbye to anyone," Edward hugged my tighter.

"You could write letters?" he whispered. I glared at him. "Give them to me and I'll tell everyone you wrote them to prepare for the worst and asked me to distribute them".

"That's actually a good idea Bella, I know your mum will love it," Alice smiled.

* * *

Edward

I sat alongside my family as the funeral finally drew to a close. I stood taking my place at the empty coffin, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle followed. Charlie and I were at the front, the most important men in Bella's life. I noticed the tear marks along his cheeks. I'd taken her from everyone, just so I wouldn't lose her. I was so selfish.

_Edward, you saw the vision, if you hadn't done this she'd still be gone, you'd still be doing this awful walk alongside the closest men in her life, _Alice thought to me.

We kept up our charade perfectly. I covered my eyes as the coffin was lowered into the open grave. Alice hugged into my side and Jasper rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You know I never approved of your relationship," Charlie said softly after the ceremony. I nodded. "Just for the record, considering her life was cut short, I'm glad I have a son in law who made her happy while she was here".

"That means so much Charlie, all I ever wanted was for her to be happy".

"She was, those few months after you left, she wasn't even really there, it was like you took her with you, but I bet she's looking down on us now smiling at us getting along, tripping over clouds and everything," he chuckled and I followed. "Esme told me about the move, I understand, but Bella was my only child and she brought a son into my life, will you keep in touch, I think she'd like that".

"Sure, what's a phonecall every so often, plus Alice will enjoy hearing from you, oh Bella asked me to give you this, in case…" I trailed off trying to sound upset.

"Thank you, I'll read it later," he smiled and walked off towards Renee who was speaking with Alice. Jacob stood away from them scowling at me before finally walking over.

"This isn't over you know, the treaty is broken, consider yourself warned, you'll be hearing from me leech," he sneered before stomping off.

Two warm arms wrapped around me. "You know it's funny, I know she's not really gone, but I'm still upset, I was crying a little while ago, oh and you have everyone fooled but I'm sure you already know that".

"I move to Alaska and have to leave Bella behind, now I'm moving again and leaving you, the only connection to my human family, I'll miss you".

"Hey, it won't be forever, I can call and write, maybe even visit, maybe when I get out of college I can come with you guys," she beamed up at me.

"And what happens when you have a life you don't want to leave behind?"

"I'll figure that out when it happens, come on, you're like a brother to me, your whole family is my family, I don't want to think of them as gone forever".

"Maybe, just maybe Jade".

"Thanks," she hugged me again. "There's only one person I need to say goodbye to".

Charlie

I opened Bella's letter as I got back to my hotel room.

_Dad_

_I know this is will be difficult to understand but the story you've been told is a lie. The truth is I died on Saturday after the wedding, Edward killed me, but it was a good thing. The Cullens are vampires, but they only drink animal blood, that's why they left me in Forks, so I could live a normal life, after the wedding Alice had a vision, she has an ability for that, she saw me dying from the treatment so Edward reacted and changed me and now we have to leave. _

_I just couldn't leave without telling you the truth and I hope you can understand. Please don't mention this to anyone, well mum knows too, she has a letter. I love you dad_ _I hope we can stay in touch._

_Bella._

**And I'm afraid that's the end. Sequel? Possibly, okay more than likely since I've left it quite open, but I'll post on here when it comes up. Hope you've all enjoyed my first ever fan fiction. It has been very enjoyable to write and I hope you'll all enjoy reading other fan fictions I write in the future. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all (God I sound like an Oscars speech) reading them was a pleasure and I'd love your last thoughts.**


	17. Sequel

Sequel is officially up, under the title Protégé Moi.

Sorry this took so long to write, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

What are you still doing reading this, you should be reading the sequel, go on, hurry up J


End file.
